Calling of the Dark Side
by 21supernaturalpilots
Summary: A story unfolds onto how the anakin, and later his grandson, Ben had converted to the Dark Side.
**A/N I'm very sorry if it's not very accurate I tried my best ❤️**

Trigger warning: gruesome scenes, death scenes, read at your own risk.

"Ani! Hurry, please! We don't have much time!" cried the mother of a young boy named Anakin Skywalker. He tried to keep up with his mother, moving his small legs as fast as he could in fear he would be left behind. He hadn't known where his mother was taking him, but if she was this worked up, he had to trust her. He feared he would get in trouble, and punishment would not be fun. Even worse would happen to his mother, and he couldn't let that happen. So, with all his might, he ran.

Anakin was growing exhausted and he felt his breath leave him, growing desperate to arrive soon to their destination. Each second seemed to bring more anticipation for something bad to happen.

"Ani! Keep up!" yelled his breathless and frantic mother. In a deserted land surrounded by miles of sand stood nothing other than a Toydarian, a human trafficker. Behind the creature was a large ship. Anakin realized what was happening. They were escaping.

Running up, two people in front of them, Shmi Skywalker dragged Anakin towards the ship where stood the Toydarian whom was taking money from the others. Shmi walked up panting and out of breath.

"Am I too late? Is there still room?" Asked Anakin's mother. The creature smiled ruefully and held out his hand.

"There's only one more seat left, but I could make some arrangements if you have the money..." said the creature. Filled with worry, Shmi rummaged through her pockets for the right amount to please the man. The creature stubbornly stared down at the amount, but reluctantly allowed them both on, and they were able to escape the horrible environment in which they lived.

Anakin watched his home disappear, as the aircraft took off with him and his mother inside. He still didn't know where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" The boy asked his mother curiously.

"Somewhere better," Shmi smiled sadly as the ship drifted away. Anakin felt bad for his mother. He felt bad that she had to run away from her home, and leave behind everything she knew. Anakin then made a silent vow to forever protect his mother. Of course, it never really did get better for Shmi or Anakin.

Anakin was a Jedi, and a pretty damn good one at that. He was very powerful, but had been hardly aware of it. He lived as a slave and often would be trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Jedi master. Anakin was becoming very powerful every second and he could feel it. He thought about how proud his mother would be, and how he would always protect her no matter what. He hadn't known how hard that promise would be to keep.

Anakin came home from hard useless work he had been forced to do, only to find his mother had disappeared. Everyday he had panicked, and swore to find and save her from whatever had taken her. Unfortunately he had also a job to do, and was forced to take a young lady, Senator Padme Amidala to her home planet for safety. Out of worry, Anakin continued to dream of his mother, and escaped the planet to find his mother. He had to save her for he knew she was in danger. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He had to protect her. He had promised.

Amidala volunteered to help Anakin find his mother and save her from whatever had gotten her. They both travel back to where Anakin had been a slave and talked to his master. That's where he learned that his master had sold her to a moisture farmer. Quickly, Anakin and Amidala rushed out to search for this farmer his old master had told them about. They both had high hopes in finding her at this point. It wasn't very tricky looking for the guy.

When Amidala and Anakin found the farmer, they immediately began to interrogate him. The farmer explained his time with Shmi, talking about how she was his slave for a few years, and then one day freed her to marry her. Then just recently she was kidnapped. The farmer told Anakin that the kidnapper had been Tusken Raiders, but he didn't know where they had taken her or where they were staying.

Anakin didn't know why the farmer hadn't tried harder find his wife. He wondered if he even cared about her at all, and if he was the only one who cared about her safety. He understood that it was a messed up world they both lived in, but he wasn't sure why there weren't more kind, sincere people. It only made him more appreciative that Amidala was willing to help him even though he was suppose to be helping her. She understand the he cared more about his mother though, and she was nice enough to help him out.

Both of them did endless amounts of research, talking to anyone who might know anything. Anakin was sure he was going crazy, and just wanted to know if his mother was okay. It wouldn't be long now that the Tusken Raiders figure out one of the most powerful Jedi's were looking for them.

One morning, Amidala rushed into Anakin's room, whom was asleep at his desk with his face buried in his book, looking for anymore answers. Amidala had a large smile on her face and held a large map in her hands.

"Anakin! Anakin, wake up! I found it!" She exclaimed loudly and Anakin jumped up all startled. He stared at her for a moment as he gathered up his thoughts, and stood to rush over to her. She met him halfway to show him the map.

"That's it. That's the camp..." He was quiet, not at all what she had expected him to react. Amidala tried to keep her excitement under control, but smiled cheerfully at the man. As Anakin studied the map, he ignored Amidala and went over to collect his stuff. His face was tight and tense as he thought about his plan to save his mother. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Amidala could sense it too, and it took away her own confidence. They were both ready, though. They both waited so long for this moment.

Both Anakin and Amidala got into their ship and flew off to the camp that had Anakin's mother captured. The Tusken Raiders soon got notification that one of the most powerful Jedi's were off to their camps. The whole place was on alert, and the leader walked into where he kept Shmi contained. She looked weak and exhausted. Dark circles colored the bottoms of her eyes, her lips were thin and blistered, her face was thin and you could see her bones sticking out. She looked completely sick.

The man walked up to her and yanked her up from her hair. Shmi let out a painful grunt, but completely obeyed him. "Why is your son coMming for us?" His voice was deep and raspy. He spat every word at her aggressively, and Shmi flinched away. He pulled her up so close to him she could smell his decaying breath. It was hot against her cheek, and it felt as if it were soaking up into her pores.

"He must be looking for me..." She answered with as much confidence as she could. She wished that her voice hadn't cracked from malnutrition and weakness. The evil man threw her down and she landed with a thud on the concrete of the floor. Shmi tried to keep her breath caught, but she already felt weak enough.

"Well, he won't be able to find you if you're dead. Plus we can use you to capture him and use his power for our own good." His voice sounded even more sadistic than before and Shmi's eyes grew into a painful fear.

"You can't do that. He's too smart! Too powerful!" She yelled at the bad man towering over her. With little thought, he kicked her in the stomach with so much force she felt something crack, and coughed up blood.

"I don't think you realize how powerful I am." He stated blandly. He wore a wide sadistic smile. The kind of smile that makes you want to throw up and hide. Shmi stared up at him in fear, and prepared for death. With pleasure, the man abused Shmi, and the song of her screams sounded throughout the camp, along with the dark laugh of the man.

Anakin and Amidala landed outside the camp, and they both stared ahead in silence. It was very eerily quiet, and the only sound heard was the deep exhalation of both their breaths.

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked his partner without looking at her. She didn't bother to look at him either. It was like if they were to look away that someone would attack them, and they didn't want to take that risk.

"Are you?" She asks, her anxiety getting the best of her. She didn't want to die, but she was also willing to risk her life of the man.

"Maybe you should stay... We wouldn't want you getting hurt." Anakin says suddenly, his voice softer and filled with worry. Despite wanting to stay, she shot a glare in his direction.

"And I'm suppose to let you get hurt?" Amidala replied with a high pitched whiny tone.

"Yes, you are. This is my fight." Anakin looked at her strictly, and she could hear the irritation in his voice. This only made her more angry and defensive.

"All we've been through, and you're expecting me to just give up on you now?" She yelled at him, her eyebrows furrowed. Anakin gave her an equally intimidating glare, maybe even more intimidating.

"Let's not forget that I'm also suppose to be keeping you safe." He says calmly. Amidala's face fell for a second as she realized that, but returned to it's determined state. "I can't fail two people." Amidala frowned angrily.

"You aren't failing anyone. If anything, I'd be failing you." Anakin looked down sadly, and Amidala rested a hand on his shoulder. "Please, let me help... We have to do this together." A loud sigh escaped the mouth of Anakin as he continued to stare down. He didn't want both women he cared about to die. He didn't want to kill the two women he promised to keep safe. He also knew that he couldn't just kick Amidala out. She was stubborn and determined. Much like his mother, and he admired that about her. With that thought, Anakin looked up and smiled softly at her.

They both knew that the camp would be keeping close guard, and that it would be hard to kill all of them at once. Anakin carried a light saber with him, and Amidala carried a laser with her. They stormed in, guns blazing, and the Tusken Raiders were all surprisingly caught off guard. Guns were shot, and both Anakin and Amidala ran and hid. In swift moves, Anakin sliced through any Tusken Raiders that got in his way. He didn't forget his strong powers, and used them to his advantage. He ran through the camp in hopes of finding his mother, but the enemy was oddly putting up a very weak fight. He knew something was wrong, but he cared more about his mother than he did his safety.

Then there it was, standing dark and dreary, the building his mother was kept. He could sense the pain inside the building he just knew... He knew something bad lingered in there. He turned to Amidala who looked just as worried.

"You should stay here. Keep watch." He says to her. She didn't object, propping her gun up in her arms, and nodded. She found a safe place and was ready to kill anyone that dared to come close to them. Anakin even gave up his light saber just in case her gun stopped working. With a deep breath, he began towards the building.

Excitement and fear filled his body as he opened the heavy door. Inside, the place was even darker and drearier than on the outside. The walls were falling apart, and the ground was completely gravel. There were no lights, no bed, no bathroom, no food, and no water. It wasn't long until he saw the pool of blood that lay his mother in the middle of the room.

Anakin ran up, forcing any tears back. He pulled her into his arms, and stroked her cheek. He begged inside that she wasn't dead. Shmi's eyes slowly blinked open, and stared up at him. She smiled softly when she saw him. Her weak, panicked breath turned relaxed and relieved. Her whole body was black, blue, and bloody. Shmi affectionately nuzzled her cheek in her son's hand.

"Ani-" Shmi choked, but started to cough up more blood. She groaned in pain.

"What is it mother?" He asks her, his eyes wide and impatient.

"You must go... You're in danger..." Shmi's breath began to get long and heavy, as if begging herself to stay for just a little longer. Anakin looked devastated and confused.

"I'm saving you, mother. I came here to save you," Anakin practically pleaded to her. Shmi's smile widened painfully and tears formed in her eyes. A tear dripped from Anakin's eyes and landed on her cheek.

"I love you..." The words barely escaped Shmi's mouth as she grew even weaker. Each breath was softer than the next, and her body became more relaxed in Anakin's arms, until he heard nothing from her at all. Anakin held her for a minute longer before resting her back on the concrete. He was leaned over her and tears silently spilled out onto her. His chest crushed in grief and felt as if his breath had been sucked away from him. There was a small dark laugh coming from behind him...

"Poor woman. She really hoped you would have saved her." Anakin turned around to face the man who was obviously the murderer of his mother. It suddenly occurred to him that he had passed Amidala, which had to mean...

"What did you do to Amidala?" Yelled Anakin with a deep settling anger he had never felt before. A sadistic smile formed from the man's mouth.

"I can't say she's doing too well right now..." He said evilly. Anakin stared at the man with such anger and hate. Anakin thought over all of his regrets and fears and promises. Grief contained him and resentment controlled him. The more he stared at the murderer, the angrier he became. His mother died in vain and it's all his fault. It's all his fault. Anakin's eyes turned a deep golden, and the evil smile was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

Anakin was leaned over in the middle of the camp. The sky was a sad grey, and all that surrounded him was blood and dead corpses. Hundreds of them. All of them were slaughtered and horribly ripped apart. Everyone. Kids, adults, elderly, they were all cut open and laid on the ground with horrified glossy eyes. The look of their last screams were etched onto their faces. Anakin vomited onto the ground beneath him. He thought about his mother's last words, and tears began to roll down his cheeks again. His shoulders shook wildly as he sobbed. He didn't want to believe he failed his mother. He didn't want to believe he failed...

Anakin felt a soft hand on his shoulder. In fear, he swung around, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Amidala standing before him unhurt. She gave him a pitiful look. Anakin jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her figure in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Anakin cried as he dug his face into the cloth of her clothes. Amidala weakly held back, and he could feel her tears soak into his clothes.

"You saved me..." She replied in a frail voice. Both of them shook with grief and relief of surviving such horrid events. Anakin leaned away from her, and stared into her eyes with his red puffy ones. His guilt seemed to subside thinking that it had saved Amidala.

"I did...?" He murmured to her, his voice soft and quiet. Amidala placed a hand on Anakin's cheek as tears rolled down her cheek, smudging the dirt and blood that stained them.

"Thank you," She croaked before leaning in and giving him a very soft and heartfelt kiss on his rough, chapped lips.

Not too long after that incident did Amidala and Anakin get married in secret. Their bond had gotten more passionate and intimate. They couldn't deny their love for each other any longer. It was the day Anakin had made an internal promise to always protect Amidala like he had the day his mother died.

On the other hand, Anakin had gotten in trouble for his sudden massacre, and was punished. He did continue to train to be a powerful Jedi, though. He became more and more powerful everyday, and began fighting in wars. He had never fallen into that pit of anger and urge of revenge since his massacre. He almost felt as if it never happened since he couldn't even remember it.

Anakin walked into his house that he had been sharing with his wife, Amidala. He quickly walked into his room and pulled out a bag where he began dumping in clothes and other necessary things to leave with. Amidala caught a glimpse of him, and felt nervous as she followed him into their room.

"What are you doing?" Amidala asked Anakin as she watched him pack up all of his things.

"A Sith leader has started a war and my master wants me to fight in it." Anakin answered bluntly. Amidala looked very distraught about the sudden news as her mouth fell agape.

"You're fighting in a war? For how long?" She asked worrisome. Luke stopped packing for a minute to stand straight and look over at his wife. He gave her a small, warm smile and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her towards him. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips, but her worried expression didn't go away.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be back soon enough." He promised. Amidala looked down at their feet and sighed sadly. Anakin didn't want to worry much, thinking that she was just upset he'd be gone for awhile, but he couldn't shake the feeling something else was wrong...

"Ani..." She started. Anakin tensed up at the nickname. He only had remembered his mother calling him that, and the remembrance made him feel anxious and grief stricken. "I'm pregnant..."

Anakin stared at the wall behind them with wide, surprised eyes, but didn't move. In fact, he was completely frozen in place. Amidala sighed and brushed his arms off her shoulder as she turned away. It was only then that Anakin reconstructed himself enough to face his wife.

"You're what?" He finally said, furrowing his eyebrows. Amidala refused to look him in the eyes, still facing away from him.

"I'm bearing your children, Anakin." She stated again softly. Amidala didn't exactly know what she expected to happen. She sort of expected him to panic, be stressed, or get angry, but he just looked surprised for awhile. He then, to of Amidala's surprise, wrapped his arms around her again in a tight hug.

"Like I said, I will be back, and we'll have a happy life together." Anakin promised affectionately, giving her a warm kiss on the cheek. Amidala turned back around and hugged him back with a big smile. She knew he would be okay, and she knew that they would all be happy together.

Not long after that confrontation did Anakin have to leave for war. He promised Amidala that he would return soon, though, to make sure their kids were healthy. He did everything in his power to come once every two months to check up on his wife. She seemed to be doing very good too, except she was in a lot of pain sometimes. Amidala would suddenly feel very sick and would be very weak for quite awhile, but then act as if nothing had happened a week later and be perfectly healthy.

Nine months were coming to an end, and the war Anakin fought in was quite dormant. He wasn't allowed to leave, though. Anakin was becoming impatient and wished to see his wife constantly cause he worried for her safety and health.

Anakin was in his required room when his master and his partner had walked in. Confused, Anakin rose off his bed and walked towards the men.

"We are sending you back once more." Said Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin looked shocked and excited, quickly packing up all he needs to leave. "Your wife is delivering. Unfortunately after delivery you must return to continue fighting." Anakin stopped and looked over at his master, not wanting to disrespect him, but feeling that he wasn't given enough time.

"I have to take care of my family." Anakin stated, standing up straight and looking more confident than he had felt.

"You have to take care of the galaxy, Anakin." Replied the master, giving him a sympathetic look.

"At least let me help get my wife settled!" Yelled Anakin, full of stress. He was angry about how little time he was given.

"After the delivery you must return the next day." With that, the two masters walked out at a sluggish pace. Anakin sighed and threw down his pillow in anger. At least he was given all night to comfort his wife.

Anakin didn't take long at all to arrive where Amidala was delivering their child. He rushed to her side as soon as he saw her. She was lying on her back with her legs propped up and spread apart. She was sweating and gave strained expressions while groaning from the immense pain of giving birth. Doctors sat at the edge of where she was lying, preparing to grab the child when it comes out. Anakin did his best to remind her to breathe and comforted her as much as he could. He gave her small pecks all over her damp forehead, and stroked her matted, wet hair.

The hardest part came when Amidala began to scream very loudly, and the doctors huddled near her. The doctors yelled about seeing the head, and all of a sudden Anakin could hear the cries of a newborn baby. The doctors cheered in delight as they held up the baby. Amidala laid limp and panting, obviously exhausted. The nurses took the baby back to examine it and make sure everything was okay. Everything was quiet for a second until Amidala began screaming again. The doctors and nurses barged in, and to their surprise, announced another child was being born.

Amidala screamed louder than before, and the doctors seemed more tense and afraid than before. Out of the corner of Anakin's eyes, he could see that his wife was bleeding quite a bit. She was groaning and crying. Anakin squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead, whispering sweet nothings to her to calm her down. He looked tough, but he was all too afraid. He knew very well that some mothers haven't survived childbirth's. He couldn't explain why that had to happen to him.

With one last loud cry, the screaming of another child erupted. The panic of the doctors didn't stop, though. They were all screaming at each other as they tried to stop the bleeding of his wife. Anakin stared in complete shock and devastation, but he felt his hand get squeezed and looked back down at his wife. She looked sick and weak, like how his mother did before she died. Amidala's eyes were dark and tired, she looked unnaturally skinny, and she laid weak and relaxed on the bed. Anakin began to tear up.

"Thank you," She whispered softly, almost inaudible. Amidala's eyes moved to the ceiling before her hand fell completely limp in his. Her eyes looked blank and glossy, as if there was nothing inside. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"No, no! Amidala, wake up!" Anakin yelled, but she didn't move. Amidala didn't even bat an eye. She was just flat on the table, lifeless. The doctors around her sighed heavily and began to clean up, calling time of death. They left without another word, putting a sheet over Anakin's wife, and leading him out of the room.

Anakin sat on the floor in front of the room where his wife had just given birth and died. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He felt so numb and emotionless. He couldn't feel anything anymore. All he could think about was how he failed at keeping someone he loved safe, again. He had failed the most important people in his life, and he wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Now not only did his mother, but now also his wife, died in vain. Yet, he couldn't understand why he was still alive. The people he loved were much more important than he was, but maybe it was because of how powerful he was. He didn't care about that anymore. He didn't care about anything.

Anakin roamed around the ship where he was staying for the night, having to leave the next morning, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. It was mostly abandoned and quiet except for an occasional nurse running around. Anakin felt so numb and empty. He walked right to the end of the ship to where there was a window, and he stared out into the galaxy.

"How pitiful, what happened to your wife," A strange voice sounded. Anakin swung around to spot an odd looking man in a dark cloak. Anakin said nothing, but glared at the man. "You know, about one thousand women per year die during childbirth. Good thing, too. Women are weak." Anakin knew exactly who this was. Darth Sidious, the man who had started the war in the first place. Anakin drew his light saber and pointed it at the man.

"Were you the one to kill my wife?" Asked Anakin in the most intimidating voice he could make. The man merely chuckled and just shook his head.

"But your wife was a special case, wasn't she?" The man had ignored Anakin and paced in front of him, despite the danger of being stabbed. "I guess she just couldn't handle the power of the Force." Sidious continued. Anakin looked bewildered by his statement.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked the dark man. Sidious looked up at him with a stern look.

"What? You think you're the only chosen one? I mean, he is the product of you." Sidious inclined with an evil smirk. Anakin lowered his light saber.

"Are you trying to tell me I killed my wife?" Said Anakin, looking more enraged than before.

"Well, you did impregnate a woman who couldn't handle the power of the Force." Explained Sidious darkly. A deep rising anger started back up in Anakin and he pushed Sidious against a wall and held his light saber over his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked in a low, calm voice, but was filled with hate and resentment.

"I'm here to actually teach you how to use your power to your greatest advantage." Said Sidious calmly. He didn't look the least bit afraid, as if he knew Anakin wouldn't harm him. "The way you're supposed to use your power." Sidious added.

"Why would you think I would use my power the way you use yours?"

"Because we both want the same thing. To avenge the ones we've lost."

"And then after that, your grandfather resorted to the Dark Side." Luke had finished, sitting next to his nephew, Ben. Ben was the child of his twin sister, Leia, and was force sensitive just like Luke was. Leia and Han then decided to send Ben away to live with his uncle Luke to learn the ways of the force, and make him a powerful Jedi.

Ben stared in awe at his uncle as he finally finished his story. He knew how it ended. How his grandfather died saving his uncle, and all that nonsense. Ben found his grandfathers story very inspirational. The way you'd find the song of birds enjoyable or the buzzing bees playful.

Ben was an odd kid. He had black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin that was dry and pasty. He was very moody as well. He didn't talk very much, and he hardly ever looked happy. It was sort of strange how another chosen, someone force sensitive, could act so differently than someone with the same condition.

When his parents sent him away to be trained Ben had taken that as a sign of rejection and abandonment. I guess your parents sending you away and not being allowed to see them made their true intentions become fogged. Luke was also very strict on the kid. He gave harsh punishments whenever Ben didn't do something right, but that was also out of good intentions. Luke wanted him to learn and become strong, but Ben just felt afraid and insecure.

Ben went to bed that night and stared up at his ceiling, the way his grandmother did before she died, and replayed the events that had been shared with him. Even though he already knew, Ben was shocked Luke didn't tell him about what happened after he turned. He didn't mention how much power he had, how many people he's killed, or how good he felt to avenge his loved ones deaths. In fact, teachers tell stories like these over and over again to teach kids never to repeat that history, but Luke didn't say anything. He hardly brought it up. Ben decided that his uncle is secretly evil, but isn't strong enough to overpower the Jedi Order, and he wants his grandson to do it for him.

And very quietly outside his windows, the wind blowing gently through the trees, Ben could have sworn he heard his grandfathers voice calling him to the Dark Side.

Luke had been even more suspicious about Ben since their lesson the other day. He's been acting strange and unkind. Much more disrespectful as well. Luke would often lock him in a cellar for a few hours as punishment, but now it seemed like he was there for days. He wasn't even given food. Ben would train long and hard as well. He wouldn't stop until long after he's been puking up blood onto the grass. He then would have to clean up his vomit, but the rebellion wouldn't stop.

Ben didn't act afraid or any bit intimidated at all. Ben looked at him as if he could read his mind, and he knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't either, but that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was his excessive studying on his grandfather's past. Luke took it as a sign of intelligence and curiosity, though. Except his studying seemed to make Ben's attitude even worse.

The punishment had never been this severe, but Luke hadn't known what to do. All he knew was how hard he trained, and how tough his master was to him. It actually scared Luke slightly, and he was tempted to ask for help with his nephew, but never built the confidence to do so.

Ben had grown tired, hungry, angry, and depressed. He found himself hearing whispers from his grandfather about joining the Dark Side. Anakin whispered endlessly about his revenge plans, but Luke had interrupted them. He whispered about how now Amidala and Shmi's death would never be avenged, and how their deaths will always have been in vain. Ben gave sympathy and expressed his sorrows back to him. Anakin reminded him how much of a disappointment Ben actually was to his parents and his uncle. He then told him how powerful he'd become if he would join the Dark Side. The only person to disappoint would be himself, and he'd only disappoint himself if he didn't become his own leader.

Luke's punishments weren't the worst for Ben, though. The worst was the other Jedi kids in training. Ben was constantly looked upon as an outcast, and was always seen isolating himself. For good reason, too. The kids would catch him talking to himself in the middle of the night, and he preached scary things about his grandfather coming back to kill everyone in the camp. Luke didn't know how to control him anymore, and he became aware that Ben might be sick. Princess Leia didn't know what to do about that either, and refused to take action or responsibilities. Ben was left with his harsh punishments and long lecturing.

Ben began to not sleep at night. He wasn't sleeping at all. Ben stayed up all night listening closely to his grandfathers whispers calling him to the Dark Side. He would listen to his grandfather give him direction on how to turn against everyone. He was told bad things about the Jedi Order and was convinced that he should destroy and kill whatever is left of it.

It was three years of this. Three years of everyone around him hearing him at three in the morning whispering to the shadows of the night. Three years of his bad attitudes. Three years of preaching and threatening to kill everyone in the Jedi Order. Three years of watching Ben study his grandfathers life. Three years of finding dark and gruesome paintings. Three years of writing and going into detail of how he would kill, destroy, and gain power on the Dark Side. Three years, and still no one saw this coming or prepared to stop it.

It was the day of Ben's eighteenth birthday, and the boy seemed oddly chipper coming down for breakfast. No one had remembered it was the boy's birthday except Luke, but he didn't care to wish him a good day. On that note, the Jedi trainees found it weird and unsettling seeing Ben in such a good mood. No one cared to ask why either.

The day carried on as usual with hard work of training and learning the ways of the Force. Ben seemed to be listening more intently than usual, and that also unsettled everyone in the camp. Still, no one prepared for such tragedy despite their intense foreboding notions. It wasn't until lunch where the whole camp was gathered into a building to eat. Ben hadn't showed up, as usual, and as usual no one seemed to notice. It was a quiet bright day, and you could hear the loud chirping of birds.

In fact, the birds were screeching so loud it either made students even more uneasy, or it made them annoyed. Everyone understood that animals knew better when something bad was going to happen. Luke had the idea that an earth quake was possibly going to happen, so he went outside to investigate. And for a second, just one second, everything was completely and utterly silent. No sounds from outside were heard, not even of the wind, and not one person spoke a word. All for that second it was completely quiet before the the explosion came that deafened everyone.

It was just another second of a bright light. The next second was the real tragedy. Rubble covered the bright green grass and scarlet red seemed to coat everything else. Bodies were spread out all over the place, or at least parts of bodies. If they weren't dead they were screaming in horrendous pain. Their screams would make your stomach curdle, and the sight of them would make you vomit.

No one understood what happened until Ben, in a dark outfit with similar resemblance of his grandfather's, came out and stood tall in front of everyone. People cried desperately for his help, but he smiled sadistically back at all of them. Ben stood there examining his good work for awhile before finally announcing loudly, unsure if anyone could actually hear him, "Everyone call me Kylo Ren."

Luke, from afar, stood in complete shock and devastation. He saw his nephew standing tall in the middle of such trauma, and he knew it was his fault. Ben then took out a gun he hid in his suit and began to shoot any survivors, repeating over and over again about how every part of the Jedi Order had to be destroyed. In an act of cowardice, Luke ran away from the scene. He fled from his mistake, and Ben escaped to join the Dark Side. To join the First Order.


End file.
